


It'll Be Incredible

by Sir_Nerdalot



Series: Pixar/Disney AUs [1]
Category: The Incredibles (2004), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Allura and Coran both have powers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hunk has powers, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), I am legit watching the Incredibles rn, I guess this is kinda 60s au bc of the Incredibles, I'm not gonna lie, It wasn't going to be smutty at first but it took a turn real quick, It's as great as I remembered, Keith (Voltron) has powers, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) has powers, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mind Control, Pidge | Katie Holt has powers, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) has powers, Shiro is younger, Smut, Still older than Keith, The Galra are humans, The Incredibles AU that no one asked for, Top Shiro (Voltron), True Love, because I make a Rambo reference, but not really, fire tornado, just straight up smut, minor smut, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nerdalot/pseuds/Sir_Nerdalot
Summary: "It is time for their secret identity to become their onlyidentity. Time for them to join us, or go away."It's been 10 years since superheroes were forced to go into hiding and adapt to normal life. Keith and Shiro have changed, learned to act as if they couldn't do the things they can. However, now supers are going missing. They've been taken by some unnamed organization that means to eradicate supers from the face of the Earth. Now they must join together with other supers to prevent the end of life as they know it.





	It'll Be Incredible

It's been 10 years, 10 long years since supers were forced into exile. Keith remembers a time when his father fought alongside his mother to save the human race from it's untimely demise only to have all of that ruined by the very people they were defending. He was confused after his father told him that he couldn't use his powers or tell them to anyone. His powers were part of him, they allowed his parents to fight for justice and when he was older he would follow in their footsteps, so why weren't they allowed?

He learned quickly. When he went to school he saw the differences in the classes and the halls. No longer did they have "dress as your favorite superhero" day during spirit week. They didn't include the parts of history where supers saved the day, if you drew a picture of a superhero during class it was put in the drawer and lost to it. Superheroes were hated.

His mother died defending a bank from Bomb Voyage. She could transform into a purple furred humanoid person with streaks on her cheeks and used her heightened sense and strength to fight foes, but heightened sense and purple fur cannot last against a bomb. His father was distraught but held on for Keith and all the people that still needed saving. Keith didn't know where he was anymore, he hung around for a little bit but after superheroes were made to be villains he just fell apart. He got gradually worse until one day Keith came home and found it empty. Since then it just stayed empty.

People tried to help him after they found out what happened. They tried to put him in the system or an orphanage but he vanished every time they tried. After all, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved.

When he was just fourteen he joined the Garrison, a revered military school that trained pilots for special operations. There he met Shiro. Takashi Shirogane was the most amazing person that he'd ever met. He was brave and strong and nice, like no one Keith had met before. Shiro cared. Then one day, Shiro found out what he was.

He was hungry and it was late. Time for dinner but their lighter didn't work. He tried again and again before he cracked it open and saw the complete and utter lack of lighter fluid. Goddamn it, he was hungry and wanted to make himself some dinner. He poked his head into the bedroom and checked to make sure that Shiro was asleep, he didn't want to risk Shiro finding out and leaving him just like everyone else did. Sure enough, Shiro was sound asleep on his bed.

Keith snorted and made his way back to the kitchen. He clicked on the stove, the familiar hiss of the gas coming out filled the air as he lit a small flame on his finger. "Holy shit." He heard behind him.

He gasped as he turned, "Shiro! I-" He extinguished the flame, "I can explain, I swear. It's not what it looks like."

Shiro laughed for a solid two minutes, Keith just stared at him in shock, "You think I'm mad?" He held out his hand and a mini tornado sprung up, "I'm really happy!" A burst of air came from behind him and pushed Keith forward into Shiro's open arms for a hug, "I've been trying to think of a way to tell you for weeks!"

Keith pulled himself off and stared at Shiro, "You- What the hell? How the- when- wh- Huh?!"

"I can do air stuff, ya know like whoosh!" He did little jazz hands and objects around the room began floating over little pockets of air, "I wanted to tell you but I thought you'd freak out. People normally do but if you have powers too then hell yeah!"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I do too. I do fire things and warm things. I can make anything I touch hot."

"We should totally make pasta then. I only came out here because I heard you turn on the stove, I'm hungry. Just boil some water and we can make food. Thank god!" Shiro rubbed his stomach and pulled some dried pasta to him using air. 

So that's how Keith made a friend like him. After that he and Shiro were closer than ever. Then Shiro vanished. Pilot error, they said. Keith wasn't stupid, Shiro was the best fucking pilot the Garrison ever saw there was no way it could be pilot error. They were just spitting on his memory. Keith was enraged. People had already taken his family from him, his life from him, they didn't need to go and do this too! He stormed into Iverson's office and demanded answer, demanded the goddamn truth. Then, when Iverson refused to give him that Keith gave him a sharp punch to the eye. Gave him a permanent injury to remind him of what he did. 

After that Keith did what he did best, Keith disappeared. He hid in the desert in an old shack that his father used to own. Keith refused to believe what the Garrison told him about Shiro and researched all that he could, he found a trail and picked it dry. He knew Shiro was alive, he knew it wasn't pilot error over the pacific, he knew he could find him.

Day after day he worked at it, investigating and hacking and training for when the day finally came that he had Shiro back.

He tracked down a signal from some mysterious business that contained startling information about the so called crash. It held the date, the time, and the location where the communications cut off and they fell off the grid and attached a few documents about each of the flights occupants. Takashi Shirogane, Matthew Holt, and Samuel Holt. This wasn't a coincidence, Galra Technologies had something to do with their disappearance. 

He researched all he could about Galra Tech. The CEO was a man that went by Zarkon, he was large, stockily built, and had oddly yellow colored eyes. There wasn't much background information that Keith could find on him but he did learn that he had worked in a company that he had never heard of before called Voltron. He wasn't entirely sure what Voltron was as not much was listed but he seemed to be in control of the technology oriented aspects of it. It seemed as though the other people had been later identified as supers and they all mysteriously went missing. 

After that was buried and lost to the past Zarkon had moved on to a large technology company that supplied much of the world. His products ranged from simple computers to advanced jets like the one Shiro had been flying. There had been a few failures in which his devices resulted in death but his lawyers jumped on those and all the cases were dropped or the people went missing. He glanced over the names and recognized a few; Lars Kenseth, Rocco Pucillo, Saburo Yatsude. These were all supers. His parents had worked with a few of them.

This couldn't possibly be a coincidence, that many supers gone missing using Galra Tech products? It wasn't possible. Galra Tech must've had something to do with them. What really bothered Keith was how they knew that they were supers. Those were there alter-egos. Keith only knew that because he'd met them on multiple occasions. If Galra Tech was spying on people to figure out that they were supers then they had to be stopped before they killed anyone else.

He began to work, planning out his ambush of the Galra Tech building. Though after some more research he found out that that building was practically break in proof. The amount of security and the level of it was far too much for him to possibly succeed in making his way in.

He groaned and punched his table, "This is impossible!" He'd never get Shiro back or truly find out what happened to him if this kept happening. Just then he heard a crash and his eyes shot to the side. Something crashed in the desert near the Garrison. He pulled out binoculars and took a look when he saw a familiar face, "Shiro."

Keith had never run faster in his life, he grabbed his motorcycle and sped off through the desert. He'd specially made this thing, it could run on sand and go through water and even had a special modification for air though he'd never tested that out. His baby went fast and he needed that to get to Shiro on time before the Garrison had the opportunity to hide him away forever.

When he arrived at the Garrison they'd already retrieved him and locked Shiro in a room by himself with only four guards in front of the door, a mistake. Keith's pulled his bandana over his mouth and walked in, "Hello, fellas." He said as he kicked all of their asses. They were horrible, poorly trained guards that fell beneath Keith's fist before they got a word in to protest. If these were what the Garrison was producing nowadays then he would have no trouble in rescuing Shiro. 

Shiro was strapped to a table in a cold white room. He didn't wake up when Keith undid the straps nor did he wake up when Keith dragged him to his feet. A group of kids ran in, okay, maybe not kids they were his age but it was still very annoying.

The first boy looked angry, "Nope. No, you - No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro."

"Who are you?" Keith asked, confused.

"Who am I?" The guy scoffed, "Uh, the name's Lance. We were in the same class at the Garrison."

Keith raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you an engineer?"

Lance put his hand to his chest, visually offended, "No, I'm a pilot! We were like rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck."

Suddenly it came to him, this was the guy that always seemed to pick on Keith and annoy him for no reason, "Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot."

Lance smirked, smug, "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out."

"Well, congratulations." He said with real conviction, good for this kid, "I'll just leave now."

The one in the back that he now recognized as Hunk spoke up, "Hey, um, could we catch a ride with you? Since, we were rescuing Shiro too?"

Keith groaned, "I don't have time for this."

The small one, Pidge, talked next, "You can't just leave us here. They'll punish us for trying to take Shiro away."

"Fine, jeeze," Keith yelled, "Come with me."

He led them to his baby and helped them all on. Guns began firing at them and Keith cursed, guess he was going to have to test out the aerial feature sooner rather than later. Quickly the motorcycle began to rise into the air and zipped off. Lance screamed, "We're going to die! Oh my god, we're going to die! I knew we shouldn't've done this!"

Keith scowled and yelled, "Just shut up and trust me!"

Lance screamed but other than that did shut up. Keith ground his teeth and focused on getting to his shack and to safety. It took a good couple minutes but they did lose their tail and returned to his small, old shack. He took Shiro from Hunk and made his way inside, not looking nor caring if they followed him in. He gently set Shiro down on the couch and inspected him to make sure he didn't have any injuries. He didn't notice any fresh one's but he couldn't help but see the scars. There were so many on him, not to mention that his right arm was missing, replaced by a piece of very advanced technology.

With a quick scan he verified that there wasn't a tracking device on him or embedded into the arm, luckily there wasn't.

He let out a sigh of relief and slumped down on the couch. Lance tapped his foot as he gestured to the wall, "What the heck is this?"

Keith blearily opened one eye and shrugged, "I've been doing what I could to track Shiro down."

"What is-" Lance gasped and pointed at him, "You're a super!"

Keith shot up, "What? No I'm not!"

Lance crossed his arms, "Yes you are, you liar! If not then what's that?!" He jabbed his thumb at the portion on his wall where he put his research into the other supers on that also held some information about himself that he'd jotted down in notes. 

"Oh, crap." He held up his hands defensively, "Look, I can explain."

"You don't have too. We just happen to be supers too. So I guess we're gonna have to work together." Pidge shrugged.

Keith recoiled, "What? Really?"

The trio nodded and began explaining.

"I can control stuff like rocks and metal, like making them move and float and stuff." Pidge said as she idly twirled a rock in her hand, "I'm also pretty good with technology but that's just because I'm really freaking smart."

Hunk raised his hand and began to display his powers, "I do plants. Well, I don't do plants! Not like that! I can control plants and make them grow and move around. It's cool, I guess." Hunk grabbed a potted plant on Keith's windowsill and made it grow and bloom, quite a feat considering Keith hadn't watered the thing in weeks and it was really dead.

Lance smirked, "I can control water which is super cool. I bet cooler than yours is," he showed off by making a water orb in his hands.

Keith raised and eyebrow and walked over. He poked the ball and made it turn to steam, "I got heat. I make fire and other things hot."

Lance turned bright red and angrily crossed his arms, "That was just mean. You didn't have to ruin my little water orb, man."

Right as Keith was going to argue back Shiro groaned and shot up, "What's goin' on?" He looked around and saw Keith, "Keith! You're here!"

"Shiro!" Keith ran to him and grabbed him into a hug, "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Me too," Shiro smiled, "Did you save me?"

"You crashed near the Garrison and they took you but I got you out of there before they could do anything. Where were you?" Keith rattled off, he needed real answers.

Shiro frowned, "I don't remember. It's all fuzzy."

Keith rubbed Shiro's arm, "That's okay. I'm sure you'll remember soon. I'm just glad you're back."

A throat cleared behind them, "You forgot to mention something, Keith." Lance grinned at Shiro, "We helped rescue you too!"

Shiro smiled with a confused expression on his face, "Thank you, um, who are you?"

"I'm Lance, that's Hunk, and that's Pidge." Lance explained. 

Shiro said his thanks toward them, "I actually do remember something. Something about Voltron and needing to get here. Not because of the Garrison but because something about Voltron is here, in this desert."

"I actually was getting some weird reading in this area but didn't have time to investigate them." Keith said.

Pidge nodded, "I was too. I just figured it was some interference. Maybe we can go check it out?" They all looked to Shiro who agreed that they should.

"It's not that far from here, only about a ten minute walk. We'll go whenever you're ready, Shiro." Keith explained.

"I'm ready. I want to get some answers as soon as possible."

They made their way out, following Keith as he lead them to the source of the readings. He wasn't lying when he said it wasn't that far away, before they knew it they were at the mouth of a cave, "We need to go in there."

They walked in, immediately noticing the drawing on the walls. Keith lit his hand on fire to take a closer look and the drawing began to glow, opening into a small doorway. "What? Well, we might as well, right?" 

Keith walked in first, the fire in his hand becoming hotter and ready to shoot out if anything came to attack them.

"Who are you?" Came an accented voice.

They all spun and saw a girl and a man. The man was pale with marking beneath his eyes and bright orange hair and mustache. The girl had dark skin and bright white hair, her face had two similar odd marking beneath her eyes, "Who are _you_?" Keith asked back.

"Considering that you are trespassing in my home I believe you should answer my question first." She responded quickly.

Keith nodded and told her his name, the other quickly followed suit, "The wall opened up for me when I did this," he gestured at his fiery hand.

"Ah," she said in understanding, "I see. I am Allura, daughter of Alfor, and this is Coran. The cave opened to you because you have powers as well."

"You have powers?" Lance asked.

"Yes, though different to all of yours. I am Altean, my father, Coran, and I came to Earth from the planet Altea after it was destroyed. We have powers of levitation and telepathy and my father and I are alchemists." Allura explained.

Shiro asked, "Can you tell us anything about Voltron?"

"How do you know of Voltron?" Allura returned quickly.

"I don't know. All I know is that it is important." Shiro replied honestly.

"It was a band of superheroes and humans alike that worked together for justice. My father was part of it. It was destroyed after a human member named Zarkon betrayed them all." Allura growled, "I've been hoping to reform it to finally see that Zarkon gets what he deserves and stops hurting superheroes."

Keith suggested, "We could join. I've been researching Zarkon and his company for the past year. I want to see him punished as much as anyone else. He's been making superheroes disappear for the past decade and I'm fairly certain he had something to do with your disappearance, Shiro."

"I think I know that name. I've- I swear I've heard it before," Shiro rubbed his head with his hand, absently looking at the floor, "it sounds so familiar. I think I was his prisoner." 

"It alright, Shiro. You don't need to remember it all right now. We'll get there," Keith squeezed Shiro's hand and did his best to calm him as the air around the cave began to grow restless. Shiro had just gotten back and likely wouldn't be able to control his powers as well. 

Allura nodded, "In time it will come to you, Coran and I have dealt with cases similar to yours and in very little time at all they remember all of their missing time. While we wait and prepare for our attack on Galra Tech we can get you situated in your rooms. Do follow me." She led them into a bright, metal plated wall with oddly advanced technology for it being inside a cave, "This is the Castle of Lions. The headquarters of Voltron. You can stay here for as long as you need."

They each got their own rooms, Shiro in the room directly connected to Keith's and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all very close to each other as well. Allura bid them goodnight and left as they all left to go to their own rooms. Keith couldn't sleep, he couldn't keep his eyes closed. There was this odd noise in the back of his head that just wouldn't shut up. He growled and sat up, as he turned the noise followed, what was that?

Keith rushed into the hall, walking down it as he got closer and closer to the incessant whirr. Then he saw it, a red, white, and black suit in the middle of a hidden room. He walked forward and examined it. It looked almost like armor, with an odd V shape in the middle. The helmet had two small cat ears detailed into the sides and the technology seemed very advanced. 

He rested his hand on the chest plate and closed his eyes, it felt as though it was speaking to him, calling out for him. 

"It seems as though we have found our new paladin." Came a voice behind him.

Keith jumped and turned, Allura. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just-"

"It called you here, right? She led you to this spot because this suit belongs to you." Allura explained, "This was my father's suit when he was in Voltron. He made all of these, as Altean alchemists we posses the powers to harvester the magic in the air and infuse it to create life. He made these suits for superheroes and humans alike so we could work together and defend the earth from evil. The suit calls to the person who can pilot it, it is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. I suspected that you five would fit into these suits and pair with your lions, I am very glad to see that you can pilot her."

"How can I fit in this? It is way to big for me." Keith asked, the suit obviously belonged to a person much taller than him.

Allura laughed, "When you put on the suit it shrinks or grows to fit the wearer. Put it on and you will see."

Keith took the suit from its holder and slipped it on over his pajamas. As promised it shrunk to fit his stature and finally he felt like he belonged there, "This is amazing."

"Yes, I'm sure. When we get your friends in their suits and train you all you'll be an unstoppable team." Allura smiled before it faltered and fell.

"What happened? I know Zarkon was part of Voltron but I don't know what happened." Keith asked slowly.

Allura looked solemn, angry, "He betrayed us. Zarkon was part of Voltron, even though he was human, because he was strong and intelligent. He could create devices that mimicked super powers. It was great for such a long time, they battled side by side and took on some of the worst villains ever seen by this earth. But Zarkon got greedy and wrathful. He began hating supers for their abilities that he could not conjure through science and technology and turned on the rest of Voltron. One night he came and slaughtered them all in their sleep like a coward would. He didn't even give them a chance to fight back before they were dead. I had already lost my people but that night I lost my father and all our friends. Coran and I survived because he woke and retrieved me after seeing what happened to the paladins. I was only eight at the time but I remember it as though it was yesterday.

"I know that Zarkon has been taking supers from their homes and experimenting on them, forcing them to fight in a ring for his own amusement and the amusement of other sadists. It must be stopped before he manages to grow more powerful and annihilates all the supers in the world." Allura let out a sigh filled with grief and melancholy.

"I am so sorry." Keith whispered, not knowing what else to say, "We will stop him. Voltron is here again and we won't rest until we see Zarkon taken care of."

Allura nodded, "I must get to sleep. Today has been trying enough and if we are to formulate a plan to destroy Zarkon we must be at our best. Goodnight, Keith, I am proud to see that you are the red paladin."

They both went their ways and returned to their rooms.

Keith jumped when he entered his because it was not empty like how he left it. There was a shaking lump in his bed, "Shiro?" He asked.

Shiro looked up at him, eyes puffy and red. "I- I had a dream and I didn't know what to do."

Keith rushed over, drawing Shiro into a tight hug, "It's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was back there. He had me fighting, forcing me to use my powers against other supers, forcing me to-" His voice broke and he let out a sob, "He made us kill each other. I killed people, Keith."

"He forced you to, you didn't choose to, this isn't your fault at all." Keith squeezed Shiro as he tried to reassure him.

Shiro shook his head, "You don't understand. I killed so many supers because Zarkon wanted to see which powers were best, he forced me to kill people like us, Keith. Supers like you and me. I'm a monster."

"Shut up, _never_ say that. You are not a monster. You are the best person I know and Zarkon is the monster. He forced you into those situations and didn't give you a choice. Anyone in your circumstances would've done the exact same thing. You had no choice." Keith said through gritted teeth, he was going to kill Zarkon the minute he saw him.

Shiro spent the next few minutes quiet except for the sobs that racked his body, "Can I sleep here tonight, Keith? I don't think I can be alone right now."

"Definitely, Shiro. For sure." Keith readjusted them on the bed, making sure they were both settled in their comfortably, side by side. Slowly but surely they both managed to drift into a deep sleep. Not waking for hours.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Keith woke up the next morning and realized something was different. He wasn't in his shack and he wasn't alone. Slowly the memories came back and he blushed, Shiro was under him. His head was pressed onto Shiro's chest, he was almost completely on top of Shiro and had Shiro's left arm wrapped around his torso. It was insanely comfortable, he hadn't slept this well in his entire life, maybe they could do this more often?

Shiro shifted, waking slowly. Keith closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He noticed as Shiro smiled and whispered, "I know you're awake, Keith. You don't have to pretend to be asleep ya know."

Keith grinned sheepishly and looked up at him, "Hey, good morning."

"Good morning, Keith." Shiro laughed, he noticed that he was holding Keith to him and reluctantly let go. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I liked it." Keith blushed a deep red and felt his face heat up, if he kept it up he would actually burst into flames.

Shiro turned bright red as well and squirmed awkwardly, "That's good. I, uh, I've missed you."

"Me too, I'm glad you're back now. It's been a long year," Keith gently squeezed Shiro hand before turning and getting off of the bed, "We should get dressed, we need to get out there."

He stripped out of his clothes and grabbed new ones for the day, somehow the Castle had managed to replicate the outfit he was wearing and supplied him with endless clean clothing.

He felt a hand land on his bare back and he turned, Shiro too had abandoned his clothing down to his boxers as the room also put out a clean pair of clothes for Shiro. Keith felt the oxygen leave him as he stared into Shiro's eyes. Their faces got closer and closer then... Keith was trapped in a kiss to end all other kisses. His eyes closed and he gave himself into it.

Shiro's hand wove it's way into his hair as he held Keith close, kissing him until he saw the stars. They pulled apart, each gasping as they looked at each other.

Keith spoke first, "That was unexpected."

Shiro nodded, words still hadn't come to him, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"It was amazing. We should do that more often," They both chuckled and noticed that they were still pressed against each other.

Sadly, they pulled apart and slipped into their clothes. As they left they shared one more kiss and joined the others. Lance stared at the two of them suspiciously, "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing!" They both said a little too quickly.

"Hmm," Lance murmured, "Alrighty then."

Keith and Shiro looked awkwardly at each other and were relieved when Allura began talking. She explained to the others what Voltron was and what the suits meant to each of them. "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a wearer who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion. The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a wearer of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion -"

Lance interrupted, smiling ear to ear, "Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?"

Allura grimaced and ignored him, "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its wearer is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together. Hunk, that is why you will wear the yellow lion suit."

Hunk shifted uncertainly.

Allura looked to Keith, "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion as you already know."

Keith nodded and Lance gasped, "Wait, you've already done this?"

"Last night the red lion called to me and brought me there. I put it on, yeah, it's an amazing experience." Keith confirmed.

Lance crossed his arms, "How come I wasn't called to anything last night?"

"I cannot explain the lions to you." Allura shrugged, "You'll need to train together before you can go out and fight, to do so you all must learn to work together and put petty squabbles behind you."

Lance sighed and nodded, "Fine. I'll do my best."

"Me too." Keith agreed though he didn't agree that he had done anything to provoke Lance but whatever.

"May we go try on the lions now? It would be best if we begin training as soon as possible," Shiro asked.

Allura nodded and all five of them ran down the halls to put on their suits. When they came back Allura could tell that they were all amazed by the Lions. "This is awesome!" Pidge yelled, she and Hunk high-fived each other as they floated around in their suits.

"We should begin by working on fighting foes using your powers. If you are to be Voltron you must learn how to cohesively use your respective skills to defeat oncoming enemies. We will begin using a bot, it will fight using skills it obtained from the data Voltron received after defeating other foes." Allura explained as she brought out a sleek humanoid figure, "Begin."

It leapt up to them, producing a sword that, though it had a blunt side, still hurt like hell when it hit you. It approached but jolted as vines wrapped their way around its legs, Hunk laughed, "Ha! I did it!" Then paled when the bot easily sliced through the plants. "Uh oh, nope! Someone else do something!"

Pidge advanced unsettling the ground at the bots feet causing him to slowly sink into the ground. The bot quickly dislodged itself and through a weapon at Pidge, taking her out of the fight; "dead". Lance tried to freeze water around the bot but only received the same effect that Pidge did, nothing, and resulted in himself also getting taken out.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other, "Want to test out fire tornado?"

"Sure," and so they went on.

"Hey, jackass!" Keith yelled, "Watch this!" An enormous streams of fire came out of his hands and engulfed the bot as Shiro caused the air to swirl at tremendous strength around it. The result was a pressurized burning deathtrap that quickly took the bot out of the fight and declared them victorious. "We did it!"

Allura stepped into the room, face showing an expression that was not nearly as triumphant as Shiro and Keith's, "You may have eventually defeated this bot but half of your team died. If this was real life you would have failed and this was only a level one bot. This is why you must work together. Had you managed that you would've defeated it so much faster and with no casualties. In the end you only beat them because you worked together. It's obvious you two have experience fighting with each other and working together, that's what we need to work on with the rest of you."

Lance and Pidge stumbled back into the room, each rubbing the spot where the bot hit them, "Yeah, I'd be cool with not doing it like that anymore. Also, what the heck was that thing. Fire tornado?"

Shiro nodded, "Yeah, we'd never done it before but we used to talk about it all the time. It's a good thing it worked."

"Hell yeah it worked, it was pretty badass too." Pidge laughed, "You should totally do that again."

Keith agreed, "Definitely."

They practiced over and over again, working on it more and more until they managed a slightly cohesive routine. It took three days and wasn't at all perfect but it was much better than it used to be. Shiro stayed sleeping in Keith room, it helped him with nightmares and Keith with just general sleeping. They grew closer and closer as the days wore on, each morning waking up in each others arms, life was good.

"A group of supers are about to be attacked. Galra Tech has been focusing on a small family in the southwest and I have strong suspicions that an assault has been planned for them. I understand that you are not yet completely ready but it will have to be enough. This family, their lives are in danger and you five need to learn to work together for their sake." Allura told them all. "Get in your lions and be prepared to leave."

Shiro and Keith glanced at each other and all five of them ran, putting on their suits and staying in the room. Lance cleared his throat, "So, um, what are we going to do? Just stay he- holy crap!" The entire room lifted, seemingly turning into a plane.

"What the hell?" Pidge yelled, "This is amazing, what is happening?"

Allura's voice came on through speakers that none of them had noticed before, "This is the Castle. It is the way that my father, Coran, and I came to Earth. It has been hidden as a simple cave for decades so if the ascent is a bit rocky, it will get better."

Pidge's eyes widened unbelievably, "This is absolutely amazing! This technology is so advanced and the camouflaging skills are extraordinary. Allura, was all Altean technology like this?"

"This is nothing. The other rooms hold things that I believe you will find fascinating. I will show you later." Allura told them happily. "We will be arriving shortly, get ready to jump."

Hunk startled, "Jump? What? W-w-wait!" Then the floor let out, they all screamed as they dropped into free fall only to realize that they were flying, "Woah!"

Keith laughed and then quickly blushed when he realized that he was gripping onto Shiro's hand. They soared around, getting used to the technique before pinpointing the house and diving. They landed, dust bursting up as their feet touched the ground. 

"Hey!" A man yelled at them, "Who the hell are you?"

"We are Voltron," Shiro declared, taking a step forward, "We are here to protect you."

"We don't need no protectin'." The man grunted, "We got our own form of protection."

Shiro nodded, "I understand that, sir, but there's someone coming." Shiro shuddered as feelings welled up inside him, feelings attached to memories though the memories weren't coming up with them. He knew how bad the Galra could be, how horrible and it hurt. He clenched his hand into a fist and tried to rein himself in. Keith gently placed a hand on Shiro's and gave him a look of reassurance, "Sir, I know that you and your family have powers but the monsters coming have ways. They will take you and hurt all of you and we do not want that. Please, allow us to help you."

The man looked at the five of them, suspicion raising in his eyes before he decided that they were telling the truth, "Come in. Don't be walkin' so threateningly. My kid's a little un and I won't have you scarin' her."

Shiro nodded, agreeing for the rest of the team and they walked into the little house.

"Daddy? Who're they?" Came a small voice behind them. Shiro turned and saw a very small child, only coming up to his knees. She was clutching at a small stuffed animal and was staring at them with huge eyes.

"Hi, I'm Shiro. We're here to protect you from bad guys." Shiro explained.

The girl shook her head, "No, my daddy protect us from bad guys. He superhero."

The man scolded her, "Cathy, you know you ain't supposed to be telling people that. It's no good."

"Sorry, daddy," the girl, Cathy, said.

"Come with me. We can talk in the livin' room." They all walked into the small space and took their seats. "So, who're these people coming for us?"

Shiro glanced at the girl, "Is it okay to talk about this around her? I don't want to scare her."

"She can't hear nothin' we sayin'. That's my thin', I can cut off other people's sense, one at a time though." The man explained, "It don't hurt no one though."

Nodding, Shiro spoke, "The people that are coming for you, they call themselves Galra, Galra Tech. They were founded by a "normal" human named Zarkon that has an avid hatred for supers. He spies on people and finds out who supers are. Once he's got that he tracks them down and forces them to fight while he experiments on them and tries to take or harvest their powers. It's barbaric and we're here to save you. It would be best if you could come with us."

The man looked at them suspiciously, "How do I know you're tellin' the truth?"

"I give you my word." Shiro swore.

The man scoffed, "Like that means jackshit. I don't know you."

"Please. You need to trust us, we only want to help and we can't do that unless you come with us. The Galra will be here any minute and you don't want to be here when they come." Shiro practically begged, he didn't want to fight, it was too soon.

"Fine. Let me jus' go pack our stuff." The man sighed as a thump was heard outside. "Wha' the hell?"

A group of people walked up to the door dressed in suits with mysterious lumps in them that Keith recognized to be a weapon. Their was a logo on their breast pockets and Keith gasped, "Don't answer that! We need to get out of here now!"

Shots rang out and the girl screamed, evidently she could hear again though that wasn't the best right then. The man gasped running to his daughter and scooping her up into his arms, "Get us outta here!"

"Lance, Hunk, Pidge! Take them to the castle and make sure you keep them safe. Keith and I will cover for you. Tell us when you're on and we'll meet you up there." Shiro ordered. Lance hesitated and Shiro barked, "Go!"

In a flurry Lance has taken Cathy into his arms and began to fly off, struggling a bit to maintain his hold on the squirming kid. Hunk grabbed the man and held him up with the help of Pidge and they began to fly off, a bit slower due to the added weight and the lack of practice. Keith grabbed his bayard, a weapon that came with his suit, and it turned into a long sword. He laughed, "Well, that's nice." And charged.

Shiro didn't have a bayard, Allura said that after Zarkon went on his rampage the Black Lion itself stayed put but he did take the bayard which would be a hinderance. However, his arm seemed to also have fighting abilities and knocked out his opponents with ease.

The Galra may have had guns but bullets didn't pierce the shield that they both had conjured in front of them. They fought like their lives depended on it, which they did, and took down half of the team before the remaining few began to retreat. "We're in the Castle!" Came Pidge's voice into their ears, "You guys need to come up now."

Keith and Shiro nodded at each other and began to fly, feeling safe due to the running Galra team. They flew next to each other, not straying far for the sake of their own reassurance. Keith quickly glanced back, feeling like they were being watched, and gasped, "Shiro! Move!" He yelled, ramming his body into Shiro's as he let out a short shout of pain and began to plummet. The bang quickly followed, not reaching his ears as fast as the sight before him did.

All the blood in his face vanished as he watched Keith fall. He had to catch him, he dove, streamlining his body as much as possible so he could catch up to Keith. It was getting dangerous, the distance between Keith and the ground closing before his eyes. Shiro reached out and yanked on Keith's suit, pulling him up and stopping him before he died.

His thrusters powered themselves higher and they began to fly, Keith in Shiro's arms, blood leaking sluggishly out. "Keith, it'll be okay. Hold on. I'm so sorry."

Keith looked up at him, trying to form words but not being able to, the bullet at grazed his lung and it was very slowly filling with blood. "Shi-" he coughed and blood spilled down his chin. 

"No no no." Shiro murmured to himself, "We'll be there soon, stay calm, don't move."

Keith's eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion and pain lulling him into an empty sleep. Shiro landed on the deck and immediately broke into a sprint ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him and making a mad dash to the hospital room. Coran was standing there and once he saw Keith he immediately rushed into action. "Shiro, put him on that table there and back up. We need to make a minor repair before we can put him into the pod."

"Pod?" Shiro stammered out. Not thinking clearly.

"Yes, an Altean Healing Pod. It will be able to heal him easily though the severity of his injury may cause it to take a bit longer than normal. You should get in one as well to take care of your maladies." Coran explained.

"I don't need a pod! Keith does!" Shiro shouted.

Coran shook his head, "We have more than one pod, Shiro. Now that I have the debris out of his wound we can put him in." Shiro held Keith up gently and placed him into the pod, watching as it closed and began its work. "Now, you, Shiro. I know you do not want to but you were wounded in the fight and it would be better for you to just get in there."

Shiro gave in, suiting up in the clothes required for the healing pod and putting himself in one, feeling the pain ebb away and unconsciousness take him as the pod door closed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shiro stumbled out of the pod, the light hurting his eyes as he did so. "Ugh," He groaned.

"You're up!" Came a voice beside him, Lance. "We are all taking turns watching you guys for when you wake up. It's only been a few hours for you but Coran says that Keith won't be up for a good bit."

"Oh, alright. I'll wait for him then, you guys can rest up. Can you bring me some food?" Shiro asked him. He wanted his face to be the first one greeting Keith when he woke up. He wanted to see for himself that Keith would be okay.

Lance nodded knowingly, "Sure, Shiro. Tell Keith I said hi when he wakes up. Okay?"

"Alright, thanks, Lance." Shiro turned back to face Keith, sitting down in the chair across from him and pulling out a tablet from beside him. 

He spent a good amount of his time waiting reading, learning all he could about Altea and the Galra and Voltron. It was a lot and he had to get caught up. He also spent a fair amount of his time reading some of Keith's favorite books that he hadn't gotten around to reading yet before he was taken. They were pretty good, he had to admit that. A surprising amount of them were about renegades fighting for justice in a cruel world though really he shouldn't've been shocked by that.

After a good few hours and several breaks where Hunk filled in, Shiro was pacing in front of Keith pod. He heard a whoosh and a sliding of the door and grunted as Keith fell onto him. "Hey, sleeping beauty."

Keith groaned and stood up, still gripping onto Shiro, "I feel like I was just run over by a truck."

"Well you were shot in a pretty bad spot. I don't think you're supposed to still be feeling it, though. That's odd." Shiro said, furrowing his brows.

Coran popped in just then, hearing that Keith was awake when he was walking by to check in on Shiro, "He is out oddly early. I guess the pod had a minor fluke, it hasn't been used for a long time. I'll check on your injuries to see what needs to be done."

Coran sat Keith on a table and instructed him to take off his shirt, the bullet wound seemed to be fairly healed, still a bit raw and there was still damage that would require rest and relaxation, something Keith hadn't ever gotten very much of and didn't particularly enjoy. He had plenty of other wounds, just like Shiro, except the pod hadn't gotten to those yet as it worked on his bullet wound and expelled him early. He had a few minor cuts that would take a bit to heal but weren't altogether to bad. Coran handed them some Altean healing medicines to slather on every now and then and then he left.

Shiro looked at Keith and wiggled his eyebrows, "Well, plenty of bed rest, then."

Keith smacked him then groaned as he aggravated his injuries, "Shut up, Shiro."

"Since you need all the rest you can get I'll just carry you back to our room then," Shiro laughed, scooping Keith up.

"Excuse me, _our_ room?" Keith raised an eye brow.

Shiro blushed, "Yeah, I mean. I- Yeah?"

"Fine, you weirdo. I guess it's our room then." Keith snorted as Shiro made their way back. "So what've you been doing?"

Shiro began to explain what he thought of Keith's favorite book and discuss his theories on the ending that the authors left up for discussion. He walked purposely a bit slower so he could discuss one thing that had been bugging him since he read the book. When he arrived at the door he looked down and noticed that at some point Keith had dozed off, a good thing, the guy needed all the rest he could get.

Shiro placed him on the bed and took his place next to him, both laying there fast asleep.

Keith woke a few hours later with a sharp grunt of pain, something was poking into his side right where he was shot. An elbow, Shiro's elbow. He shifted, moving himself on top of Shiro so that he couldn't poke him anymore. Shiro murmured something and blinked his eyes open, "What are you doing up?"

"You were poking me, it was annoying," Keith said, kissing Shiro on the lips.

"Sorry." Shiro said quickly. "I'll try not to. For now we need to get you showered, me too actually, I kinda stink."

"Excuse you, Shiro. I can shower myself thank you very much." Keith sat up and crossed his arms.

"You're injured," Shiro said, puppy dog eyes and all, "I can help."

Keith sighed, "Fine. Come on, we both stink."

Shiro smiled and got out of the bed, reaching out his hand for Keith to take. Keith stood and followed Shiro into the bathroom, laughing as Shiro tried to seductively shed his clothes after turning the water on, something that obviously ended up more of a comedy as he tripped while taking off his pants. "Well, I want to see you do better," Shiro pouted.

"Okay, but you know I can do hot." Keith added with a bit of flame from his fingertips. He began to sway and slowly took off each article of clothing, the temperature in the room rising a little every time he did so. When he had stripped down to his boxers he felt a puff of air push him, bringing him pressed flat against Shiro's chest.

"So you're a bit better at it than me. Shush." Shiro whispered, "Let's clean ourselves up, you've got me all hot and bothered now."

Keith laughed and took off his final article of clothing, hopping into the tub, "Well, you gonna join me or are you just gonna stare?"

"I kinda like just staring, honestly." Shiro murmured, "But I guess I'll get in."

Shiro slipped into the tub, joining him, "We aren't going to get clean if we just sit here, you weirdo." They each soaped up and rinsed off under the shower head. Shiro pressed closer to Keith, smiling as he felt the water get warmer around him. He leaned down, kissing Keith with an intensity he hadn't used before. He pulled back, smirking at Keith's dumb smile and he began kissing lower and lower, reaching his navel before glancing up again and seeing Keith bight his lip with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"This good for you?" Shiro smiled.

"Yuh, yeah. It's, um, it's really good." Keith stammered out, groaning as Shiro kissed his thighs. 

He got a bit higher, closing the gap slowly. He stuck out his tongue, slowly licking around the head, grinning at Keith's moan. He opened his mouth and sucked Keith's length in quickly. Keith moaned, his knees almost giving out. "Oh god."

Shiro brought Keith in deeper and deeper then pulled back and sucked, hollowing out his cheeks. He twirled his tongue around and Keith yelped, "I'm- Shiro, I'm gonna- Oh! Shiro!" Keith yelled as he came. Shiro grinned and swallowed, "That- Oh..."

Shiro let go and stood up, "Was that good?"

Keith moaned, "Yeah, yeah, that was pretty great. Let me reciprocate." 

Shiro shook his head, "You don't have to Keith. You're all injured, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I won't." Keith swore, "Believe me, I want to do this. I've wanted to for a long time."

Keith didn't wait, he sucked Shiro's cock into his mouth and Shiro let out a sharp moan, "Woah, Keith! Oh!"

Shiro shuddered as Keith worked his magic, sucking and licking him until he almost fell over. It was good, "Oh god. Oh my god, Keith! Oh, Keith!" Shiro wove his hands into Keith hair and bucked his hips a bit. Keith smiled and murmured, the vibrations making Shiro groan, "Keith! I'm gonna cum! Keith!" Shiro yelled and released into Keith's mouth, letting go of his hair and collapsing against the side of the tub, splattering Keith's face. Keith smirked at him, running his finger along his face, scooping the cum into his mouth and swallowing causing Shiro to almost cum again right there. "Keith, oh my god. How are you so hot?"

"Well, it is what I do." Keith grinned.

Shiro murmured an agreement as Keith pressed his body against him. 

"Hey, Keith, I heard that you're up so I brought cookies-" Hunk peaked his head into the bathroom and blushed, "Oh, um-"

Keith and Shiro both scrambled, grabbing a towel Keith covered them and yelped, "Hey, Hunk. Um, thanks for the cookies. Can you, um, not mention this?"

Shiro blushed and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, um."

"It's okay. I'll just leave these here. Congrats? On getting together? Um, I, uh, I'll just, bye!" Hunk dropped the cookies on the sink's counter and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Keith groaned and hid his head against Shiro's chest, "That was mortifying."

Shiro nodded, eyes wide, "Yeah, um, we need to make sure to lock the door next time."

"Yeah." Keith agreed.

Shiro pulled back and looked at Keith's cuts, "We need to get those taken care of."

"Fine," Keith sighed, "We can do that. Grab Coran's wonder cream and I'll get the bandages." They both got up, Shiro put on his clothes, minus the shirt because Keith reprimanded him when he tried, and Keith put on underwear because he had wounds to get fixed up. Keith sat there, tapping his foot, as Shiro began applying the cream to his wounds.

"With this stuff you'll be better in no time." Shiro smiled.

"I don't doubt that. We need to get to cracking down on Zarkon. The jackass has done too much and these things are taking to long." Keith frowned.

Shiro nodded, "Yeah, but right now you need to heal. You need to be at your best so we can take him down. Once you're there we can work on that but you are my priority."

Keith rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the little smile that came to his face. Shiro wrapped the bandages around his wounds and helped Keith into his clothes. "Let's go eat breakfast."

Keith snorted, "I think you're forgetting something."

Shiro looked down and said, "Oh, yeah." And slipped into a shirt. "Alright, now let's go."

They walked down the hall, "What's wrong with you, man?" Lance asked.

"Nothing," Hunk said, still blushing. 

"That's not nothing, you look like a strawberry." Pidge snorted. "Strawberry Hunk means that you did something. What did you do?"

Hunk crossed his arms, "I didn't do anything."

Shiro and Keith walked in, "Hey, guys."

Hunk squeaked and hid his head in the fridge, "So what do you guys want to eat?"

Lance and Pidge turned to face them, "What did you guys do to Hunk?"

"What?" Shiro asked, "We didn't do anything!"

Hunk nodded, not saying anything because everything he tried to say came out oddly high pitched, "Sandwich? Do you want a sandwich? Ya know, I'm just gonna make a sandwich."

"What did you do?" Pidge asked.

Shiro began to blush now and said, "Ya know what, Hunk. I'll take you up on that sandwich. I like sandwiches."

Lance gasped, "You guys-"

"I'd like a sandwich too." Keith butted in.

Lance looked at Pidge, "The only time Hunk has ever acted like that was after he walked into see Iverson and the librarian having sex!"

Pidge jumped and pointed at Keith and Shiro, "YOU! YOU TWO HAD SEX!"

Keith put his hands on his hips, "No we did not!"

Hunk shook his head, "They didn't have sex."

"Really?" Lance asked, racking his brain for answers, "What about blowjo-" Hunk jumped back into his work refusing to answer but therefore verifying Lance's thought. "Awwww, Keith and Shiro are together. They're boooyyyyfrieeends."

"Shut your face, Lance." Keith growled, "What if we are? What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I just think that you two are adorable. Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane. The two top notch Garrison students. Beside, we're not really surprised, when you two were together you could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife, you weren't exactly subtle." Lance grinned.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other, "We weren't subtle?"

"No. I mean plus Shiro's little, 'You can go Lance. I'll watch after Keith,' it was hella obvious." Lance laughed. "You're cute though, just don't PDA all over us, alright."

Keith recoiled, "I wasn't planning on it. That seems very inappropriate if we did, not to mention uncomfortable."

Shiro chuckled and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders, pulling him tight, "Not that uncomfortable though."

Pidge groaned, "You guys are so gross! Get a room!"

Lance snorted, "They were just in that room if ya know what I mean."

Keith punched him then flinched a bit as it hurt his injuries to do so. "I got sandwiches!" Hunk sang.

They all dove in, almost eating their weights in sandwiches before Allura walked in, "Alright, we have placed Tony and Cathy in a safe haven where we will likely house all the supers that we save before we take down the Galra. Coran has given me the update on Keith's wounds and is currently working on understanding what happened. Until Keith is healed whatever missions we go on we'll need to be more cautious and quick."

Keith frowned, unhappy with not being able to help, Shiro noticed, he'd do something about that guilt when they were back in their room for now he just hugged him closer. Lance asked, "So what're we doing now?"

"Coran and I are on watch for any incidents and are planning our strike on the Galra, you all can continue practicing, training, and doing whatever it is you do. Whenever you can, however, it would be helpful for you to study the Galra building to see what kinks in the armor you can find. Also, if you can keep an eye on their surveillance and watch out to make sure they aren't targeting any more supers." Allura explained, "I was just coming here to grab some food and then go back to our study and preparation."

"I'll come with you, Allura!" Pidge smiled, "I've been meaning to talk with you about Altean technology, it's so fascinating."

They both left, Lance smiled over at Hunk and threw a balled up napkin at him, "We should do game night!"

"Totally!" Hunk agreed, high fiving him, "Do you think Alteans have board games?"

Lance's eyes widened, "Woah! Maybe! Let's go ask Coran! You guys want to come with?"

Shiro shook his head, "Nah, we're good. Coran said that Keith needed all the rest he can get, I'll go put him to bed."

"What the hell? No, we just woke up, I'm not tired yet." Keith argued.

Shiro shrugged, "Not my rules."

Lance and Hunk giggled and left, murmuring something about Doctor Shiro and taking Keith to bed. Keith gave in, stealing an apple from the counter before following Shiro back to their room. They sat on the bed, Keith eating his apple and refusing to lay down, he wasn't tired at all. "I hate being this useless. It's so annoying and exhausting and pointless!"

Shiro smiled reassuringly, "It's not on you, ya know. It's on the Galra for being douchebags. You're not useless either. You're the only one of us that has the Galra Tech company headquarters memorized which is amazing. You'll get better in no time but if you don't let yourself rest and sleep you'll never get better."

"I'm not tired though!" Keith pouted.

"I know but you can still just lay down, with me." Shiro grinned.

Keith's sighed and laid down, resting his head against Shiro's chest, "Fine. I'll just lay down but I'm not tired and I'm not going to fall asleep."

Shiro nodded, "I know."

Keith smiled, closing his eyes, just resting for a bit, he could do that. Just... resting... Shiro smirked triumphantly when he felt Keith's breaths even out and slow. Asleep. 'Not tired my ass,' Shiro thought to himself.

Shiro didn't want to fall asleep. He knew that if he did he'd keep having those dreams. Those nightmares. After seeing Keith get shot it seemed to snap something in his brain into place and he just kept remembering things that he didn't want to remember. Well, he wanted to remember but remembering meant living through it again and he didn't want to do that.

Eventually the lack of moving lulled him to sleep and he began to remember.

He was in a dark room, his arm was already gone but he could tell that was a recent occurrence as it was bleeding out onto the table. A man walked in, chuckling darkly, "Hello, Champion." He hissed out, "I was impressed to see that you lasted this long, I didn't think air powers would hold weight against some of the other supers I put you up against."

Shiro moaned, his head was pounding and the blood loss prevented him from stirring up any wind. He couldn't defend himself against this man. Who was he? A name came to his mind, Zarkon. "Zarkon."

"Yes, me. You should thank me. I may have taken your arm but I'm going to equip you with an arm that is ten times more powerful than what you used to have. More powerful, indeed. You will be useful to me." Zarkon began laughing and didn't stop until Shiro woke, screaming.

Keith was above him, shaking him gently, "Are you alright, Shiro?"

Shiro nodded, sucking in a breath, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just- woah." His arm was glowing again, glowing meant bad. He breathed slowly, calming himself and shutting the glow off. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No," Keith shook his head, wrapping his arms around Shiro and kissing around his jaw, "It's alright. You're alright. I'm here. Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?"

Shiro nodded, sucking in a shuddering breath, "I- I was back there. My powers wouldn't work because they c-cut off my arm and the blood loss... Zarkon was talking to me. Telling me how I should _thank_ him for my new arm. It hurt so bad and I was alone and- and-" He sobbed, he couldn't speak anymore. Keith hugged him tighter, bringing him in closely.

"I hate that you had to go through that. When we find him, I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you. I swear to you." Keith warmed the air around them to try and calm Shiro. 

"I know. I know." Shiro smiled weakly, "I know you will."

Keith ran his hand through Shiro's hair and murmured sweet nothings, a thing he learned from Shiro. Eventually Shiro calmed, relaxing his death grip around Keith's torso, and breathing slowly as he pressed his head to Keith's chest, avoiding the still raw bullet wound. They sat there in each others grasps for about thirty minutes before they both fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They rescued seventeen more families of supers and fourteen singles, before Allura and Coran had formulated a plan that they thought was good enough for them to go through and come out alive and relatively well. Keith had healed up only a few days after he had come out of the pod, the Altean healing cream working extraordinarily fast and well on his wounds, something Coran was admittedly a little concerned about as he had never tested it on bullet wounds. 

One day, while playing the Altean board game, 'Space Caterpillar Through the Galaxy', Allura called them to the main room and began to brief them on what they needed to do. In order to break into the Galra Tech building Pidge needed to write a borderline impossible hack to get into the Galra Mainframe and shut down the security systems that held them all out. The difficulty of this was through the roof as the Galra Tech security on their tech was designed by them, only they knew it, and it took years to create it to be as impenetrable as it is. Luckily for them, Pidge was quite possibly the smartest person on the earth and was driven by the need to get her father and brother back.

Shiro still hadn't remembered anything about them other than he attacked Matt in order to save him from the gladiator pits but never saw him again. From a tiny crack in the system that Pidge had found, she'd gotten enough information to know for certain that her brother and father were alive up until about two weeks before this plan came to be and were likely still alive and being forced to use their minds to work for Galra Tech. 

Through that small crack the Pidge had found in their surveillance, she hypothesized that she would be able to crack the whole thing wide open. She just needed to shove her virtual fingers in their and pry it open. She immediately got to working on that, as soon as they took down Zarkon and got into his building she'd be able to locate her family and reunite with them.

Keith had similar reason as Pidge to why he wanted to get to Zarkon, though it wasn't to reunite with his family, it was to kick that bastard in his balls for hurting Shiro. Shiro wanted to give him a few choice beatings as well though he also very much wanted to see Keith go all Rambo on Zarkon. 

Pidge worked day and night, typing constantly and doing her best to crack Zarkon's code. They all took shifted to get her to eat and use the bathroom because if they didn't remind her she just wouldn't do it which probably wouldn't be great for her health. During the time she was working on that, the rest of them were training. Allura had upped the level on the training robot to about match Zarkon's skill and the skill that he undoubtedly trained the rest of his soldiers. It was horribly difficult and it took them fifty six go's before they managed to kill Zarkon, even then it ended with at least two of them injured severely or dead.

To distract them and to train in a real life scenario, Allura continued sending them on missions, each one ending up to be a bit more difficult as the Galra retrievers were getting faster and faster, coming often before they even got to talk to the person they were saving.

"Allura, we need to get into Galra tech as soon as possible. Zarkon's cronies are coming faster and faster, they've caught onto us and if we wait any longer we'll have no chance!" Keith yelled, the time they spent waiting was wearing on everyone's patience and considering that Keith had very little to begin with it was understandable that he would have been the first to actually begin the yelling.

Shiro sighed and placed a hand gently on Keith's shoulder, "It's alright, Keith. We're doing all we can. Pidge is on her computer 24/7 trying to break past the Galra defenses and once she does that we're all going to be ready to go in."

Allura made a small noise of uncertainty, "Well, not entirely ready. We all will need to do quite a bit more training and we'll need to properly get our attack orchestrated. I will possibly be going with and Coran will, in that scenario, be manning the Castle so we'll need to all train together like that."

Keith through his hands into the air, "Well, why aren't we doing that now then!?"

"You are all exhausted from the last mission. We need to all rest for a while and then we can resume training." Allura replied calmly.

"We don't need rest! We need to train, we'll be fine." Keith ground out.

Lance raised his hand, "Um, I'm good with rest. I'm pretty tired, can't move my legs apparently they're made of jelly now."

Hunk groaned in agreement, "Me too. I need sleep!"

They slumped together on the couch and seemed to promptly pass out. Keith was about to protest again but Shiro scooped him up in his arms and kissed him on the lips to shut him up, "It's alright, Allura. Get some rest, I'll make sure Keith and I do as well."

Keith finally stopped trying to protest and allowed Shiro to carry him to their room, "Ya know, Keith, we're all stressed out. It's okay and completely understandable but you can't take it out on Allura, she and Pidge are doing all they can as fast as they can."

"It's hard not to be stressed, Shiro. You know me, being stressed is what I do." Keith argued.

"Well, you can do me then," Shiro shrugged, smirking a bit as Keith gradually turned bright red. He dropped Keith onto their bed and crawled on top of him, whispering in his ear, "or, I can do you."

"O-Okay," Keith squeaked.

Shiro smiled and ground against him, this would be good.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keith panted on top of Shiro, his head pressed against Shiro's bare chest, "I'm less stressed now, I'll give you that. It was relaxing. Very relaxing." Keith kissed him and pulled the blankets up over their shoulders.

Shiro smiled and wrapped his arm's around his fiery companion, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? I didn't hurt you at all?"

"Well, my ass is a bit sore but I don't really mind that," Keith grinned.

It was Shiro's turned to turn bright red, he chuckled and pulled Keith closer, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head and running his hands through his infamous mullet, "You're cute."

Keith pouted, "No, I'm hot." Keith snorted, "And you, sir, are gassy."

Shiro growled, "Hey, that's mean. I think you need to make it up to me."

"For sure," Keith made his way up and kissed Shiro passionately, moving his hips against Shiro's.

Suddenly they head a knock at the door and it opened, "Hey, Shiro, we're gonna have dinner in a minute and Hunk told me to get you to come-" Lance stopped and stared at the two of them, Keith suddenly very glad that he pulled the blankets up around them. Lance regained his composure and chuckled, "I suppose Keith's already done that, though."

Keith grabbed a water bottle from their bedside table and chucked it at Lance, "Get out of here, you perve! We'll be out in a minute, jeeze!" Lance left and Shiro burst out laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Why do people keep walking in on us right after we do it?" Shiro cracked up, "I mean, maybe we should just fuck in the main room and save us all the hassle!"

Keith snorted, "We wouldn't want to get the tables dirty, would we?"

"I suppose that's true. It would be annoying to clean that. I guess we can just keep it in our room for now." Shiro switched positions with Keith, pinning the younger down on the bed. He kissed Keith quickly before hopping out and slipping into the shower, "You gonna join me? We both need a shower before we go eat."

Keith sighed and groaned, making his way to the shower, "I'm too tired to wash myself off."

"I'll do that for you." Shiro smiled as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He ran his hands through Keith hair until it was a mass of bubbles then twirled it into a unicorn horn, "There, perfect!"

Keith crossed his arms and glared at him, the effect being ruined by his ridiculous new hairstyle, "What are you? Five?"

"Yes." 

"Great."

Shiro rinsed the soap out then got to work on the rest of him, he rubbed Keith down, chuckling as Keith gulped the lower he got, "I suppose we should get you squeaky clean, you know what that means."

Keith nodded, for once as a complete loss for words. Shiro poured lotion on his fingers and slipped them in, grinning at Keith's muffled moan. He smiled as he felt cum leak out around his fingers, "Well, it's good we got you all rinsed out, I wonder if I should keep washing this, you know, just in case?"

Keith let out a weak, "Ye- Pl-Please."

Shiro worked around, searching for the spot that he knew would, "Ah!" there it is.

"Oh god! Oh my god! Shiro!" Keith moaned, thrusting his hips in sync with Shiro's fingers. Keith let out a loud moan and came, amazing Shiro, "Holy shit, Shiro. We need to do that again."

Keith slumped against him, panting as Shiro actually finished cleaning the two of them off. "Do we have to go eat dinner?"

Shiro nodded, kissing around his neck, "I love you so much but yes, we have to go to dinner. I'm hungry and I know that you are too, you can't trick me."

Keith begrudgingly got dressed and allowed Shiro to help him to the dining room, he was a bit wobbly and sore after those two sessions. When they took their seats Lance sent the two of them a knowing look and Hunk turned a deep red color. Pidge, once again, had brought her lap top to the table and was still avidly typing away with one hand whilst feeding herself with the other.

Keith shifted every now and then, each time Lance chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Keith was about to yell at him when Pidge beat him to it, "Yes! I did it!" She grabbed her bowl and chucked it across the room, "This shoulder hold for the next forty eight hours so we'll need to act quickly, I don't think I'll be able to get in after that."

Allura jumped and turned to face them, "Alright, we have no time to train then. We need to go over our plan and then get in there as soon as possible. Everyone meet me in the main room and get your suits ready. Pidge, are you alright to do this? You've been up for a long time."

"No, I got a good nights sleep last night. Well, I passed out, but I did sleep for twelve hours so I should be okay." Pidge promised.

"I- I suppose, alright." Allura nodded to her then turned and rushed out of the room to the main room.

Shiro turned to Keith and smiled, "We've got them." 

They ran down the hall and slipped into their suits before meeting up with Allura. She began discussing their plan, after Pidge shut down all their security systems they- Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Allura- would go in and go through the floor plan the way that Allura had directed them to. Pidge would remain in the castle, maintaining her code so that it wouldn't be shut down earlier. Coran would be up their with her, ready to defend them from the air when he could and making sure that Pidge wouldn't pass out.

At exactly eleven at night they would strike, that was when the guards were changing positions and it would be easiest to slip in undetected. Shiro went first, quickly followed by Keith then Lance. Hunk and Allura went in in a different area and worked on freeing the prisoners that they would find there. The goal of this mission was to free any prisoners they found, destroy the compound, and kill Zarkon.

"We found the cells. Neither Samuel nor Matthew Holt are here. One of the prisoners does recall two other prisoners who matched their descriptions. We will continue looking, get ready to transport these people into the Castle." Allura reported.

Coran did so, he had been experimenting with old Altean transportation technologies and got it to work on large masses of people provided that Allura had placed the transport signal onto them. That required her to call upon her magic and cast it over the group.

Shiro and his group ran through the halls, their job was infiltrating the headquarters main room and setting the alarm for the explosion that would occur exactly six hours after they landed in the compound. That means they had exactly five hours and thirty minutes to locate and kill Zarkon. It was hardly enough time.

They made it to the main control room and implanted the code that pidge had given them. When they did so Pidge confirmed that they'd done the right thing and currently had only about four hours left. They ran through the compound, they weren't in the area with any prisoners but Allura and Hunk had made good progress with collecting and freeing those who they found.

"Any sign of my family yet, Allura?" Pidge asked desperately, she wished she could've been there with them.

"No, I am very sorry. We did get a very good suggestion to check the laboratories, they said we may find them there. We're going to check right now." Allura informed her as she and Hunk ran down the corridors in the direction the prisoners had pointed them in. **GALRA TECHNOLOGIES LAB 1** said the sign, they ventured in, finding a small group of exhausted prisoners. At the very back sat Samuel and Matthew Holt, "Holts! Come here, everyone, come here!" Allura yelled.

She cast the spell on the group of prisoners, sending them to the Castle. Hunk talked to the Holts as she did that, "Hi, I'm a friend of your daughter and sister, Pidge, uh sorry, Katie. We're going to send you back there so you can be with her. Don't be worried." Allura sent them back and smiled as she heard Pidge rejoice.

Pidge hugged her family close, crying as she embraced them, this moment had been in her dream for the past few years. Matt pulled back and gasped, "We need to warn your friends! Zarkon! He's been working on something, he called it Project Kuron, he said that it had infiltrated your team and he knew that this day would come!"

Pidge's eyes widened, "Guys," she yelled into her mic, "Guys, Zarkon has something that we don't know about, be careful out there, it's gonna be a lot harder than we thought."

The two separate teams met up and set out to find Zarkon, it was a miracle that they hadn't come into contact with any soldiers yet. The ease of this mission was unbelievable, what was happening?

Zarkon's rooms were located in the middle of the compound, the room itself would have had several alarms placed on it if Pidge hadn't managed to knock them all out so the group simply entered. Shiro walked in and looked around, no one, the coast was clear. The rest followed, "Hey, are you sur-!" Hunk went down with a bash to the head, Allura and Lance quickly followed but Keith caught on and spun, taking the soldier behind him in a fight. Fire sprung up around the room, taking several soldiers down before the others rushed away from it in a somehow fire repellant area.

Zarkon stepped out, laughing, "I see the daughter of my old friend decided to reinstate our little group. Pity she was to be a failure just like her father." He gestured to Allura, the wound on her head bleeding sluggishly and her breaths were shallow, "Yes, you silly paladins, you foolish supers. You should've listened to all the people of Earth and disappeared, it would've done us all good."

Keith growled and launched himself at Zarkon only to be held back by a strong, familiar pair of arms, Shiro. "What? Shiro, what are you doing?"

His eyes were glowing like his arm, a sick purple color. He restrained Keith as the other soldiers tied up their friends, their partners, their teammates. "Good boy, Shiro." Zarkon laughed.

"What are you doing to him?" Keith yelled.

"Now, tie up your little boyfriend, make sure you use the special ropes, and then sit down in the special chair," Zarkon grinned, watching as Shiro obeyed. His eyes cleared after he completed his tasks and he thrashed, "Stop!" 

Keith's eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't use his powers and Shiro couldn't control his mind, "How are you doing this?"

"Well, Red Paladin, Shiro here was been redesigned in our past year or so together. He may not know it but I can make him my very own little slave whenever I want to. When Coran was inspecting it, as I'm sure he did, he wasn't looking for a little magic infused in it as well. He forgot about my lovely wife. She is quite talented in the terms of manipulating minds. Her magic has bent many to my whims, I do love her so." Zarkon smiled as a hunched, shriveled figure emerged from the shadows. "Haggar, it is nice to see that our experiment worked swimmingly, isn't it?"

Haggar agreed, her raspy voice filling the room, "He was fun to play with. Such a success as well."

Shiro thrashed, "Let me out! Let me out!" 

"I don't think I will," Zarkon sighed, "I'd like to see what is inside your little boyfriend's mind. Surely, you remember what it's like."

Shiro's eyes widened, "Don't do it! Do it to me! Don't hurt him!"

Haggar advanced on Keith anyway, taking joy from his courageous and enraged expression, "Such strength, that will be gone very soon, don't you worry." She met Keith's eyes and dove in. She was an artist, plucking at the memories, pulling the most painful ones out and splattering it open across his mind. Most people she had done this with, their most painful memories were small, insignificant. Shiro's, for example, was of his father's death an average one that spoke of loss but a happy life. Keith was most enjoyable. He had evidently suffered from years of abuse from the hands of numerous bullies and adults that he had encountered throughout his life.

After his parents died, a painful memory as well, he had left, any and every adult he may have encountered afterward that tried to take him in ended up being abusive and left him with burns throughout their body. He'd made his way throughout life alone, abandoned by everyone who ever showed him love and hurt by those who met him. He'd been tortured throughout his life and Haggar got to see and make him feel all of it.

Haggar had to admit she was impressed, it took the boy so long to scream. But oh, when he screamed, it was just so _delicious_. He screamed in pain as every injury he had ever received in his life flashed before his eyes. She knew that he was breaking, she could feel it. It was amazing it was beautiful.

Shiro was screaming at her, she didn't care, she'd never inspected anyone with a mind like this. Was this what love felt like? This pure orgasmic joy that was pulsing through her as she dissected the new Red Paladin. It was amazing, it was power, it was- it was- it was fighting back? How?

Haggar let out a shriek as her own memories pelted her mind, how was the boy doing this? She felt arms wrap around her and pick her up, Zarkon. He would be of no help. She had to fight! She pushed but every push was met with a doubled force that shoved her further and further back into her own mind. 

She felt fear, she'd never truly felt fear before, but this terror was unmatched in its intensity. Pain pelted her as memories flowed through her mind, no! No! She screamed until her throat bled and then she just shook. She was broken, she was defeated. She couldn't think anymore as the magic she was proud to possess seemed to ooze out of her. She was weak, she was normal, he had stolen her power.

Zarkon looked at Keith in fury as he held his wife's prone body. He put her to the side, she was of no use to him now. "You freak! You disgusting useless freak!"

Keith looked up at him, pain still etched into his features but was overtaken by the sheer pride of his success, "What? Did I break your witch?"

Zarkon roared, raising his fist as he beat his hands into Keith's body, breaking bones and tearing skin. The pain was unbearable. Shiro screamed at him as he watched the blood leak from his lover's body, "Stop! Please! Hurt me! Not him!"

Zarkon turned to him, "Perhaps I will stop hurting him. I'll leave that to you."

Shiro felt his control slipping away and saw his arm start glowing. Keith fell out of his ropes, Zarkon deeming him of no threat due to his injuries. Keith lay on the ground, eyes staring up at Shiro, screaming forgiveness and understanding. Keith pushed himself upright so that his back would be against the wall and he could see Shiro properly. "I understand, Shiro. But I know that-" He coughed, pain shooting through his chest as he felt the ribs puncture his lungs, he wouldn't last long like this, "I know... that you... can fight this... Pl-please... Pl- Fight... You are so strong... You can... Fire tornado... Right..?"

Keith saw a brief clearing in Shiro's eyes as he nodded, "...Good... You can do it... I understand..."

"Kill him, Shiro. Kill him now!" Zarkon screamed.

Shiro's right arm glowed and he plunged it into Keith, screaming as he fought against Zarkon's compulsions and allowed his powers to flow and intermesh with Keith's fire creating a swirling and dramatic cyclone of heat and suffocation around the villainous monster. He let out shrieks of pain and fury as he died a gruesome and painful death. When Zarkon finally fell Shiro felt his compulsions stop and his arm stopped glowing. 

Keith stared up at him, peace in his eyes as the hole in his stomach was killing him. Allura rose from her stupor and released Hunk and Lance from their bonds.

"Shiro, we need to get back. We need- He might live if we get him to a pod." Allura whispered, already placing her spell.

Shiro didn't care, he held Keith close to him. "Shi-Shiro..." Keith whispered, "...love...love... you..."

Tears drenched his face as he stared at Keith, "I love you too, Keith. I love you too."

Keith's eyes closed and Shiro sobbed. Coran took Keith from Shiro's arms and ran to the pod, putting him in as fast as possible. Shiro felt Keith's blood all over him, all over him, all over him, _all over him_. It- He killed Keith. He was controlled, yes, but it was his arm. He couldn't fight off Zarkon enough to fight off murder. He wasn't strong enough. He felt his feet move him to the med room, sit himself in front of Keith's pod, and wait.

He heard Coran say that he wasn't sure if Keith would be okay. He'd lost a lot of blood, he had a giant fucking hole in his chest, and his mind had also taken a fair beating. When he described the events to Coran he looked so confused, he said that no one should've been able to fight off Haggar. It had never worked like that before. Shiro heard the sound of distant explosions. At least their planned worked, even if they hadn't counted on Shiro becoming a fucking robot.

Keith look so still, the pod didn't clean. It couldn't clean them off so all that blood was still on him. All over him. Blood. 

Shiro stared up at Keith's face, the most beautiful face that Shiro had been graced to see. The most beautiful thing in the world, his violet eyes always managed to trap Shiro, a perfect violet. Not Galra purple, the brash color that would always remain burned into his eyes.

Love, Keith said he loved him. After Shiro almost killed, probably killed, him. 

Everyone knew that supers lives rarely ended happily, rarely ended peacefully. If you fight for the good of the world you have to be willing to die for it too and eventually if you keep fighting you'll go down fighting.

Keith would be okay, Shiro swore to himself. Keith will be okay.

And the love of his life would wake up because times were going to change. Supers were going to be respected and treated equally once again. They'll be together in the world that they'd dreamed of. It will be Incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the longest fic I've ever written. I really wanted it to be a oneshot but I had so much I wanted to write so it just kept getting longer! I hope you guys liked this, I certainly did! If you have any ideas you'd like me to do just post it down in the comments or message me and I'll do my best! I really hope you enjoyed this! I'd love it if you left a comment! Have a great day!


End file.
